Planets
Planets, Space Stations, Moons, Asteroids. *For establishments, businesses, gardens and parks, restaurants, etc., see Places *For the “Seventeen Worlds” Arin wrote about, search under S here Quick Links *This page lists Planets, Moons, Asteroids and Space Stations *see Places for establishments, parks, businesses, etc. Quick Links: *Surebleak *Solcintra (and other places) on Liad and elsewhere *Old Solcintra in the old universe, where things were set into motion, including Clan Korval Old Universe *'Ardega' -- where Jela hears an alarming rumor about Taliofi Crystal Soldier, ch 18 *'Barbit' -- Trading stop where Cantra and Jela go into a bar where soldiers compete over a Battle Sim. Jela shows an X-Strain why one should never argue with an M. Crystal Soldier, ch 17 *'Chelbayne' -- Cantra stopped here on business, before she met Jela. She found it "Spooked. Pilots doubling up on port. Rumors thicker' star fields. Reported sightings of anything you like, including world-eaters, manipulators, and ancient space probes showing up with 'return to sender' writ on the power panels." *'Curker Center' -- orbits Loadzt. A station orbits both. The Gathering Egde, prologue and ch 4 *'Faldaiza' -- The planet where Cantra and Jela and Dulsey met, and where some of The Dramliz -- the red-headed gambler -- helped them elude capture.Crystal Soldier, ch 8 a bit more law-abiding than Taliofi *'Gimlins' -- where Jela and Cantra run into a trap of rogue soldiers, and where The Dramliz Rool Tiazen and his Gray Lady kneel to The Tree and pledge alliance with Jela and Cantra, to help humanity escape the Sheriekas (Crystal Soldier chap 30 - 32)Crystal Soldier, ch 30 *'Korak' -- planet closest to Ringstars system. Korak Garrison. Where tattooed Yxtrang soldiers with sharpened, pointed teeth shot Tor An yos’Galan, a civilian.Crystal Dragon, ch 5 *'Landomist' -- elitist inner world with prestigious university. Cantra and Jela go undercover into Osabei Tower. Crystal Dragon, ch 5 They meet young pilot Tor An yos'Galan and search for Scholar Liad dea’Syl. See Crystal Dragon *'Loadzt' -- where the archive with histories of seven thousand worlds is. Loadzt is orbited by Curker Center and a Station orbits both. In the last days the pathfinders Chernak and Stost (see Yxtrang) retrieve special items from these archives, before the archive was destroyed. *'Planet 475A' -- Dying planet that withstood Sheriekas for centuries, where Jela found the last sentient tree alive. (Crystal Soldier, ch 1-4)Crystal Soldier, ch 1 *'Ringstars' -- solar system. Home to Tor An yos'Galan, Clan Alkia, “the premier trading family of the Ringstars.” The Sheriekas decrystalized the entire system. Tor An survived because he was away, completing his Big Ship license certification. Crystal Dragon, chapter 1 *'Rockhaven' -- The Uncle's stronghold, hidden among asteroids in The Deeps (Crystal Soldier, ch 24 - 27)Crystal Soldier, ch 24-27 *'Scohecan' -- a mid-rim world, where Jela visits a garrison, confides his mission to Commander Harrib and sits on a Stonewood chair, while Cantra buys a present for Uncle. Crystal Soldier, ch 20 *'Solcintra' -- and Solcintra Garrison. The planet of the exodus from old universe. See link *'Taliofi' -- Rint dea'Sord's home.Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *'Tinsori' -- Planet where the Order of the Sandaret lived, around which a Station was built by The Uncle and colleagues as refuge from the First Phase of the war against the Great Enemy. This station was destroyed by the Great Enemy, but during a later phase of the war another appeared in its place, supposedly a peace offering to replace the space station they destroyed but actually to lure and subvert travelers. The Sandaret occupied it in the hope of preventing it from doing harm. It migrated to new universe and became known (or mostly unknown, kept at the expanding edge of the universe) as Tinsori Light.Neogenesis ch 20 "Surebleak", pt III''The Gathering Edge'', ch 22"The Space at Tinsori Light" *'Vanehald' -- a Rim planet with a military garrison and old Timonium tech underground where Jela gave his life fighting the original M-series engineered soldiers, created to serve Sheriekas, so Cantra and The Tree could escape Crystal Dragon, ch 20 *'Vantegra' -- where Cantra and her brother Pleny visit guildlord Bentaji Zolibrith and pick up the Mother of the Vine, one Sartony Tokai of House Tan Jevonese (Strings, Strands, and Vines in Motion) New Universe: A to C *'Aedryr' -- The planet where Sofi pel'Tegin, Clan Aragon, takes charge of Vin Sin chel'Mara on the family holdings. Gambling of any kind is banned, with strict penalties.Scout's Progress, ch 8 *'Alanzia' -- Where Theo first met Mayko Ikari. Has remarkable birds, which are protected as treasures.Saltation, ch 33 *'Albion' -- A Terran world, where social capital is dependent upon Rankings and Followers."Guaranteed Delivery" *'Alcyone' - Trade world visited by tradeship Daxflan when Prescilla Mendoza served aboard. Possible source of the illegal pharmaceuticals she suspects are carried.Conflict of Honors, ''Ch. 3 Shipyear 32 Tripday 151 *'Andiree''' -- In the Kinsa Sector. A nominally Terran world, with cultural influnces from the Liaden artisans who were among the first settlers. The main cultural unit is the trade guild, which acts somewhat like a Liaden clan. Rated "Safe" in the Guild Quick Guide. One of the stops Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Angelus' -- Fourth planet in a "backwater" system one jump from Arsdred.Conflict of Honors, ch 29 *'Anon' -- Location of the Lyre Institute's secondary school.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Anusta Heyn' -- Er Thom attended a trade reception there."Intelligent Design" See Intelligent Design *'Argost' -- Location of the trade fair where Captain pen'Uldra met and hired Trader Danac-Joenz.Due Diligence, ch 6 See Due Diligence *'Arsdred' -- A Terran world with two suns.Conflict of Honors, ch 13 One of Dutiful Passage’s usual stops.Local Custom, ch 28 Where Priscilla catches up with Daxflan, and has an encounter with Dagmar Collier. Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here when Operation Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'Ashlan' -- Part of the Carresens-Denobli Syndicate's trade network, an anchor port for three long-loops and many other smaller loops. Suggested as a connection point for a loop to also include Surebleak and facilitate trade between Carresens and Clan Korval.Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *'Avontai' -- Where Aelliana and Daav are contracted to take the dulciharp for Ride the Luck’s first offworld courier job.Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Avontai has a horror of mind control; Healers are barely tolerated, and norbears are regarded as abominations and banned outright.Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 A Liaden world.Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 *'Balfour' -- “a Terran planet orbiting a star of the same name.” Jethri’d set a course for Balfour as a child; it was one of the destinations his clone-father Arin had been to several times as Combine Commissioner.Trade Secret, chapter 7 *'Banth' -- a Terran planet at the Edge of Terran /Liaden space, well placed for smuggling ops. “It’s in a nice spot for someone wanting to do a little slip-trading from one Edge to the other.” Balance of Trade, Day 168, SY 1118 ::"The constant hot wind was supersaturated with sand particles.... most of Banth, with the notable exceptions of the shipyards and the mines, was under roof and underground. Ground level, that was the Port proper. Down one level was living quarters, townie shops, grab-a-bites, and rec centers." **Suspicious activity: Khat Gobelyn saw more Liadens than expectable, in groups of two and four (including Delm Rinork and her nadelm Bar Jan, who accosted her). She wondered "what it was that Banth had, that Liadens wanted....The mines -- what did they mine on this space-forsaken dustball?" :::"Banth being the Edge, it wasn’t out of the question to find a Liaden-held key on-port. You might even stretch to two on a port the size of Banth, given the random nature of the universe. But four Liaden ships, two carrying Combine keys?...."the names — Winhale , Tornfall , Skeen , Brass Cannon. Both Skeen and Brass Cannon had Combine keys" Balance of Trade, Day 161, SY 1118 Later, Norn ven'Deelin translates three of the four ships as Wynhael, Bra’ezkinion, and Therinfel. "It's certain there’s piracy afoot ... and we may add mayhem to the brew. What do they want at Banth?”Balance of Trade Day 166, SY 1118, Elthoria *'Barvenna' -- A "very Terran" world. Jen Sar Kiladi was a grad student there, or so his paper trail says.Saltation, ch 12 *'Bazaar' -- A space station where "ignorance is winning out over persistence" and where "one might find anything in profusion""Persistence" (See Persistence) *'Bestleaze' -- Site of one of the galaxy's premier research universities, which has tight security owing to holding many irreplaceable documents.Dragon in Exile, ch 13 *'Bestwell' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Bieradine' -- One of Pilot Tocohl Lorlin’s stops on the way from Surebleak to Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop.Alliance of Equals, ch 4 *'Billingston' -- One of the places yos'Galan trades. Faw Chen joined Dutiful Passage here.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Bontemp' -- Where the Dobrin University is based, Bontemp Terran world, Dobrin University. *'Brieta' -- Nearest neighbor is Langlast.Alliance of Equals, ch 13 *'Brinix' -- A valuable market for mezzik-root. One set of jumps from Tulon.Conflict of Honors, ch 19 *'Brulandia' -- Where Beba and Joshu go when they leave Bazaar."Persistence" (See Persistence) *'Callian' -- Admiral Bunter’s temp registration was out of Callian.Alliance of Equals, ch 21 *'Canova' -- Perhaps a system: "the sea-side worlds at Canova" are mentioned beside Panore as somewhere a mercenary unit might find an easy security job."Shout of Honor" *'Capenport' -- Where James Abrofinda was fined and penalized for being a Tree-and-Dragon contractor.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Caratunk' -- Where Arin and Iza Gobelyn met at a ship-owners' meeting.Balance of Trade, ch 6 Also where Win Ton escaped the clutches of The Department of the Interior.Saltation, ch 38 And see Sinners Rug and Beba, in Persistence *'Cardimin' -- Where Captain Blake's mercs had recently been involved in ugly house-to-house fighting when Tommy Lee was called home.Code of Honor (See Code of Honor) *'Casia' -- A Liaden outworld, where the clans Jabun and Obrelt are based."Changeling" (see Changeling and Kin Ties) *'Chantor' -- A minor trade port, where The Scouts often come to train. Daav has maintained a maildrop on the orbiting Waystation Number 9 since his own training there. He finds a note from dea'Gauss warning that Operation Plan B is in effect."Breath's Duty" (See Breath's Duty) *'Chavvy / Port Chavvy' -- Terran planet. Badly wounded and penniless, Bar Jan chel’Gaibin is announced dead by his mother, Delm of Clan Rinork, Trade Secret, Chapter 28 but Jethri filled out an application in his name to the Distressed Travelers FundTrade Secret, epilogue *'Chessel's World' -- Has a caste-based society. One of the places Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 **Padi yos'Galan gets arrested by Chesselport SecurityAlliance of Equals, ch 8 *'Chustling' -- one of the planets in the Spwao System. It shares the space station Tradedesk with the planet Vincza.Dragon Ship, ch 11 *'ClarionSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Contrast -- Miri saw action there with The Mercs / Lizardi's Lunatics,Carpe Diem, ch 9 and picked up a new scar''Carpe Diem'', ch 8 *'Cordrescu Orbital Trading Station' planet-point Eylot. Norbear Hevelin lived there for years, until Eylot turned fascist and commandeered Cordrescu. See Kara ven’Arith in Landed Alien. Also see Theo Waitley and Bechimo in Dragon Ship Dragon Ship *'Clarine' -- Midj Rolanni had cargo for here when Korelan Zar called for help."Quiet Knives". See Quiet Knives *'Clutch Turtles’ Homeworld' (name unknown). Has two moons, the lesser of which is the color of Shan's hair.I Dare, ch 7 Edger's planet is described in To Cut an Edge *'Cresthaller' -- The second stop on the loop that Theo & Bechimo are testing.Dragon Ship, ch 10 **"A port so minor, on a planet so seldom visited, that Travasinon didn’t list it at all. The Guild Quick Guide did grant Cresthaller an entry, with the notation: No reason to call." **The station in orbit above Cresthaller was destroyed 20 years previous to Theo's visit during a civil war. **Korval might invest in the space station Dragon Ship *'Cruchov' -- A spectacular multi-mooned and multiringed gas giant in the Izviet system, where The Scouts often come to train."Breath's Duty" (See Breath's Duty) D to F *'Dagylte Seam', Runcible System -- fallback headquarters for The Department of the Interior, and the Commander of Agents Ghost Ship, Ch 9 *'Daphyd' -- The seat of "that upstart of an O'Hand".Carpe Diem, ch 34 *'Dayan' -- Second planet of four in Irrobi System. Ruled by priestesses of the Goddess, called the "thrice-blessed". Men are treated as property of women. Swunaket Port is the port for offworld trade.Conflict of Honors, ch 36''Conflict of Honors'', ch 37 *'Delgado' -- The safe-world Terran planet where Kamele Waitley and Scholar Kiladi / Daav taught at the University and where Theo was born and raised. (Mouse and Dragon, Fledgling, Saltation, Dragon Ship) *'Delium' -- where Pilot Jen Sin yos'Phelium is sent on a secret mission by his Delm to deliver a package "The Space at Tinsori Light" *'Deluthia' -- The planet to which the trade mission Clonak is working security for is bound. Ruled by a theocracy. Not a friendly place, necessarily.Mouse and Dragon, ch 15 *'Denko' -- pickup destination for the Uncle, visited by Theo between Liad and Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 6 *'Desolate' -- The only world Aelliana's meager savings might have stretched to paying for passage to.Scout's Progress, ch 4 Its reputation is not at all good.Scout's Progress, ch 19 *'Drethilit' -- Described euphemistically as a "free-duty port". One of the stops on Daxflan’s smuggling route. In the same sector as Theopholis.Conflict of Honors, ch 39''Conflict of Honors'', ch 40 *'Dundalk' -- Registered home planet of Midj Rolanni's ship Skeedaddle"Quiet Knives" (See Quiet Knives) *'Ecbatana' -- Homeworld of one of Theo's fellow students at the Transit School on Melchiza. He wore an embroidered half-veil over the bottom half of his face, and wasn't permitted to speak to the other students because he was in a period of preparation for a rite of passage called ianota.Fledgling, ch 36 *'Echieta' -- Homeworld of Clan Telrune, where Fer Gun pen'Uldra grew up. Disreputable, and home to disreputable people (Clan Telrune not excluded).Due Diligence, ch 4 (See Due Diligence) *'Edmonton Beacon' -- "a hub, a large way station and six satellite stations, each serving traffic from various sectors. For some of its clients, Edmonton Beacon was the last station and safe jump points they would see on their way into the Dust. For others, it was the first marker of civilization. For still others, it was merely a large, busy commercial system, serving a diverse clientele. Taken as a whole, Edmonton Beacon was no more dangerous than any other space station. However, the sheer volume and diversity of traffic...The Greybar was a source for questionable merchandise and services, and the yard was not above doing the occassional quasilegitimate augmentation. It was just the sort of place that bounty hunters might come through, seeking prey; hospitable to rogue intelligences of every description. Including the Uncle -- or agents of the Uncle."Neogenesis ch 5 "Ahab-Esais", part III **Inki and Tocohl Lorlin went to the dangerous Greybar section at Edmonton Beacon, "to call upon Kasagaria Mikelsyn, an information broker and an expert in Old Technology...the foremost expert, second only to The Uncle himself. Some say that Dosavi Mikelsyn is an instance of the Uncle."Neogenesis ch 9 "Ahab-Esais", part I *'Eskelli' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics *'Eylot' -- The planet where Theo attended Anlingdin piloting accademy. Home planet of Kara ven'Arith clan Menlark. (Saltation) Population is divided approximately half-half Terran and Liaden.Fledgling, ch 42 Eylot became totalitarian and fascist. (See Landed Alien) *'Ezhel'ti' -- A Liaden outworld where Clan Serat had business interests.Degrees of Separation, ch 1 (See Degrees of Separation) *'Feinik' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, and sharing its social system. *'Fendor' -- Command HQ for The Mercs. (Plan B) Registered home planet of Lizardi's Lunatics.Carpe Diem, ch 7 *'Fetzer's World' -- Registered homeworld of Family Uldra-Joenz.Due Diligence, epilog (See Due Diligence) *'Finifter' -- Visited by Tan Sim.Trade Secret, ch 14 Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Foruner' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Frenzel' -- The first stop on the loop that Theo Waitley / Laughing Cat Ltd. is exploring for Clan Korval.Dragon Ship, Chapters 4-6 and 8 One of two active commercial worlds in the Feraldo System. A warehouse trade center.Dragon Ship, ch 4 *'Fromage Two' -- One of the "cheese worlds" in the Seventeen Worlds region of the galaxy. (The name might be nickname used on Spadoni Station? It's a bit on the nose for a real name.)"Revolutionists" *'Fron Du Lac' -- Purported home port of Bitty Kitty (the fake ID used by Fortune's Reward when Operation Plan B was called and Pat Rin went into hiding).I Dare, ch 48 G to J *'Ganjir' -- RP-7026-541-773, Tipra Sector, First Quadrant. Planet where Chi yos'Phelium and Sae Zar yos'Galan died, and Petrella yos'Galan badly wounded''Scout's Progres'', ch 11 Daav suspects the The Department of the Interior killed them.Ghost Ship, ch 30 *'Gaston' -- Vanner Higgs was there during the Feast of the Founder''Alliance of Equals'', ch 7 *'Gilady' -- Where the news of Theo's adventure at Ynsolt'i caught up with the Uncle.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Gilstommer' -- Location of the Better Business Bureau of Gilstommer, which is the corporate equivalent of a flag-of-convenience port."Shout of Honor" *'Glondin' -- One of the stops on Dutiful Passage’s route. *'Gondola' -- Located deep within Terran space. A rich world, located at the intersection of several master trade routes. Home to a dozen and more dealers in antiquities. Location of Mildred Bilinoda, trader in exotic items and drop spot for the Uncle. Gondola Spaceport is the fourth busiest in the sector, and rated high for safety by the Pilots' Guild''Ghost Ship'', ch 10 although Bechimo’s records (perhaps out of date) advise extreme caution as pirates have been known to operate there. The port is divided into sections named by color (Orange, Blue, Green) and includes an enormous book market.Ghost Ship, ch 11 Is where DOI agents put a tracker on Arin's Toss.Ghost Ship, ch 13 *'GranbySaltation'', ch 33 *'''Granda -- Has a long-standing trade contract with yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Grandia' -- only mentioned once by Clarence, on his cabin's lighting: "I usually keep it on Grandia sundown."p.20, Ch 1, Dragon Ship * Grundig -- Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Hascove' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, but not sharing its particular relationship with the social media. *'HellsportSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Hesium"Wise Child" (See Wise Child) *'Ibenvue' -- Home port of Vashtara. When Cho sig'Radia visited, it was engaged in covert military build-up.Fledgling, ch 20 *'Inago' -- Location of Inago Prime Station."Shout of Honor" *'Irikwae' -- Liaden inner world. Jethri Gobelyn fostered on Irikwae for two relumma with clan Tarnia, at their vineyard estate. “Stafeli Maarilex has the honor to be Tarnia, which makes its seat upon Irikwae. She stands as the ven’Deelin’s foster mother... A most pleasant world. Tarnia’s gardens are legendary.” Balance of Trade, Day 135, SY 1118 A wind twist suddenly appears but a dramliza holds it back. Irikwae accepts Healers within stiff restrictions, but The Dramliz are feared, rejected...and maybe worse.Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 ::“Irikwae was colonized by those clans who felt that the dramliz should be . . . should be . . .” ::“Eradicated,” Miandra said, and the bitterness was back in her voice. “It was believed that a mutation which allowed one such . . . abilities — that such a mutation endangered the entire gene pool. A purge was called for. The matter went to the Council of Clans, in very Solcintra, and debate raged for days, for who is truly easy in the presence of one who might hear your thoughts, or travel from port to center city in the blink of an eye? Korval Herself led the opposition, so the history texts tell us, and at last prevailed. The existing dramliz were allowed to live, unsterilized. The clans of the dramliz retained their rights of contract marriage, mixing their genes with the larger pool as they saw fit. And a guild was formed, much like the pilots guild, or traders guild, which gave the dramliz protection as a valuable commercial enterprise.” ::“The dissenting clans,” Meicha said after a moment, “left the homeworld, and colonized Irikwae. At first, there was a ban on Healers, too. That was eventually lifted, as it became apparent that Healers worked for . . . social stability . . .”Balance of Trade Day 165, SY 1118, Irikwae *'Isengard' -- Considered as a destination by Admiral Bunter. Neogenesis, ch 3 "Admiral Bunter", part III *'Izviet' -- A minor trade port, in the same system as Cruchov."Breath's Duty" (See Breath's Duty) *'Jankalim' -- Where Priscilla Mendoza was locked in a warehouse pod, and parted ways with Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 4 *'Jelban' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Jemiatha’s Station' -- Space station where Theo Waitley became the bonded captain of Bechimo so he could download one of his reserve personalities into 13 computers on 7 ships and thus create Admiral Bunter, who was needed to help rescue crew members held hostage by The Department of the Interior. As the Donihue's Docent was escaping, Admiral Bunter blew it up, killing the DOI agents. His first kill...but there would be more...So Jeeves sent his daughter Tocohl Lorlin and Tolly Jones to Jemiatha's Station, to socialize the Admiral. *'Jenarian Station' -- Maintained by The Department of the Interior for the repair of ships and their crews.Accepting the Lance, ch 43 "Six of Us - Jenarian Station" *'Jonigrey' -- Chosen by Inkirani Yo for a rendezvous.Neogenesis, ch 3 "Admiral Bunter", part II K and L *'Kago' -- Where Clutch Turtles Edger and Sheather changed ships on their journey from Lufkit to Shaltren, where the chairman of the Juntavas resides. Four days from Lufkit by Terran space drive.Carpe Diem, ch 18 *'Kailipso' -- in Balance of Trade, a Liaden-owned and operated spacestation. “Kailipso Station had come into being as a way station for cargo and for galactic travelers. The sector is changing: ::“The politics of this sector have altered of late. The flow of commerce, and even the flow of science and information has been shifting. You may wish -—forgive me for meddling where I have no right! —- but perhaps you may wish to issue ship’s armbands to those who walk abroad unaccompanied.”Balance of Trade, DAY 66 Standard Year 1118, Kailipso Station At Leave **Jethri was accosted at the Trade Bar of Kailipso: :::“Well, what do we find ourselves here?” a woman’s voice asked, too close and too loud, her Trade almost unintelligible. “I do believe it’s a Terran, Vil Jon.” Balance of Trade, DAY 66 Standard Year 1118, Kailipso Station At Leave **Jethri escaped his pursuers with a low grav leap that inspired a drink, "Trader’s Leap." At Kailipso, he met “Scout Captain Jan Rek ter’Astin, presently assigned to the outpost contained in this space station.” Balance of Trade, DAY 66 Standard Year 1118, Kailipso Station At Leave *'Kasyopia' -- Considered as a destination by Admiral Bunter Neogenesis, ch 3 "Admiral Bunter", part III *'Kendrik' -- on the loop planned for Bechimo by Shan, the next scheduled stop after Ynsolt'i, where Bechimo was damaged, so they didn’t get to Kendrik Dragon Ship, ch 30 *'Kessel' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Kiang' -- purported home world of Connor Phillips''Agent of Change'', ch 4 *'Kinaveral' -- Gobelyn’s Market tradeship stopped there, after Jethri took an Trader Apprenticeship with Liaden Clan Ixin. Balance of Trade, Day 65 Planet or station? *'Klamath' -- Corporal Redhead / Miri Robertson saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics and weatherman Brunner. The world shook apart, and all but five of the Lunatics were killed. (See Misfits and The Mercs) *'Krisko' -- Korval has warehouses here, and one of several weapons caches, from which Dutiful Passage enhances its armory when Operation Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'La'Quontis' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Langlast' -- One of the places Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 10 Nearest neighbor is Brieta. A transshipping hub, well situated in terms of Jump points.Alliance of Equals, ch 13 "Langlast had a vigorous culture of invention of new technologies, and adaptation of existing technologies. They prided themselves on being able to improve any mechanical design brought to them, and also produced manufacturing designs on request."Alliance of Equals, ch 24 **At Langlastport, Dramliza Tarona Rusk attempts to subvert Shan and her agents go after Padi, to subvert her for the Department. In orbit, agents — or port authority dupes — try seeding the hull of Dutiful Passage with remote activation bombs. Langlast is helpful and apologetic.Alliance of Equals, chapters 32-35 *'Lefavre: a planet and its eponymous space station.'' "Lefavre — the spaceport — sprawled synchronously above Lefavre, the planet” **Lefavre, Clanave Sector, a Carresens Port **Famous for its weather: "Every planetary year the storm sat just there for three hundred and fifty days out of a seven-hundred-day year. Just off one edge of the storm was the mountain chain that made its existence possible, as the winds roared away from the ice-capped south." **Theo wants to sail plane from one of the famous slopes of Cantankerous Citadel.The Gathering Edge, chapter 39 *'Liad' -- The planet central to the series, found by Scholar Liad dea'Syl and posthumously named for him by Captain Cantra yos'Phelium. Crystal Dragon, epilogue The planet is known for Solcintra (and other places). Liadens are golden skinned and smaller than Terrans. After leading the Migration from Old Solcintra, Clan Korval settled in a valley on Liad, several miles from (new) Solcintra. **See Liaden Tenets and Liaden Lexicon and The Clans, etc. *'Liltander' -- Where Pale Wing is attacked by The Department of the Interior.Alliance of Equals, ch 6 *'Lufkit' -- planet where agent Val Con first met his Miri. They dined with Clutch Turtles and exchanged fire with the JuntavasAgent of Change, ch 2, Agent of Change See also The Mercs *'Lyre-Unthilon' -- Location of the Lyre Institute.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Lytaxin' --Clan Korval‘s ancient ally, dramliza Rool Tiazan / Clan Erob settled here after the Migration from Old Solcintra. Centuries later, The Department of the Interior manipulated a civil war to weaken Korval’s ally. Afterwards, the Yxtrang attacked, but they lost the war and Korval gained a small troop: Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull. Korval rendezvoused here during Operation Plan B, the ring passed to Val Con and Miri, and here, the clan planned their attack on the DoI, with The Scouts, and The Mercs, and a few Clutch Turtles — while all the while the old delm dame was consistently rude and unpleasant Plan B and I Dare M to O *'Malta' -- where Theo Waitley began her apprenticeship to Rig Tranza on trade ship Primadonna''Saltation'', ch 31 *'Margate' -- Location of a Carresens shipyard, "not exactly secret, but not much talked about"."Wise Child" (See Wise Child) *'Maris' -- There is a saying: "When on Maris, drink what they offer."Plan B, ch 6 *'Mayflower' -- where Daav met with The Uncle to discuss the problem of Pod 78''Ghost Ship'', ch 41 *'McGee' -- where Pat Rin and Cheever McFarland receive the Operation Plan B message''Carpe Diem'', ch 58 *'Medusa' -- home of the craftsman Calintak''Conflict of Honors'', ch 14 *'Melchiza' -- A planet located about 200 days, round trip, from Delgado. "How long — how long will you be gone?"..."I think we ought to assume most of two hundred days." and "the probable length of your voyage? Two hundred days." (Fledgling, ch. 18, 19). "Beltaire settled upon Melchiza and eventually the original papers passed into the House of Planetary Treasures there." (Fledgling, ch. 14) *'Mithlyn' -- offered by Portmaster Liu as evidence that she's served on worse planets than Surebleak.I Dare, ch 35 *'Modrid' -- Liaden world (or space station?) where Del Orn dea’Lystra, master of Modrid Trade Hall, insulted Jethri and Trade Master ven’Deelin, so she cut Modrid off her trading route: ::“Master Trader, I am desolate, but we may not allow a Terran guild status.” ::“May we not?” Master ven’Deelin asked, soft enough to send a chill running down Jethri’s neck, if the hall master didn’t have so much sense. “I wonder when that regulation was accepted by the masters.” ::Hall Master dea’Lystra bowed, lightly and with irony. “Some things are self-evident, I fear."Balance of Trade: DAY 125 Standard Year 1118 Modrid *'Moleria' -- Where Rys Lin pen'Chala fell into the hands of The Department of the Interior.Necessity's Child, ch 31 *'Mondaw' -- A "plain-spoken and hearty" planet. First stop on Comet’s shakedown cruise. Home of the merchant Vigro Welsh.Due Diligence, ch 5 (See Due Diligence) *'Moonstruck' -- worldlet. Location of Tactical Defense Pod 78.Plan B, ch 30 A large and anomalous asteroid popular with tourists.Ghost Ship, ch 37 Technically a planet, in that "it had managed both to collapse into a sphere and to gather to it a seasonal atmosphere". In a stable though highly eccentric orbit around the star Gemaea.Ghost Ship, ch 41 The system was a "back pocket of the galaxy" when Theonna yos'Phelium chose to site Pod 78 and a stormfort on Moonstruck; its discovery by the tourism trade came later.Ghost Ship, ch 40 Site where The Department of the Interior destroyed Ride the Luck and half-killed Daav *'Moraldan' -- A Liaden outworld, with a poor reputation.Dragon in Exile, ch 32 *'Naome' -- A popular retirement spot for "rich paranoid types". The location of Miri's brief and ill-fated brush with a bodyguard's career.Agent of Change, ch 3 *'Natterling' -- A minor trade port, in the same system as Stall."Breath's Duty" (See Breath's Duty) *'Neglit' -- A back world, home to Master Jeweler Jen, who attempted to make a replica of Korval’s ring for The Department.I Dare, ch 1 *'New Dublin' -- Anne's home world. A Terran colony located in their Faerie Sector, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union.Mouse and Dragon, ch 34Chapter 10, Local Custom *'Nev’Lorn Auxiliary Scout Base' -- attacked by The Department of the Interior **see Breath's Duty, and The Scouts, and Win Ton yo'Vala’s capture at Nev’Lorn, from Saltation, chapters 37-38 *'Nomi-Oxin-Rood' -- Described by the Carresens as being in a similar situation to Surebleak, of having potential but being away from existing trade routes.Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *'Nostrilia' -- a planet. Lyre Institute has a hiring hall here.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 ::"Nostrilia isn’t like your usual sort of planet. Its biggest industry is the Lyre Institute; Nostrilia’s what you’d call the school’s hiring hall. Given that the school deals in illegal goods, not to mention questionable activities of all descriptions—some of which would make your hair curl . . . long story short—Nostrilia space is seeded to the Jump point with watchers and traps. If the school’s expecting you, you’re met by an escort ship and towed in. If the school’s not expecting you—things aren’t so friendly.”Neogenesis: ch 6 "Admiral Bunter", part V **Admiral Bunter and Tolly Jones went to the edges of Nostrlia space to rendezvous with Hazenthull, in Neogenesis. *'Omenski' -- In the same sector as Lufkit. Was hosting an Yxtrang diplomatic mission in Agent of Change.Agent of Change, ch 13 Also an easy Jump from Surebleak. Home of an order of peace-seekers who offer ambassadors and mediators a place for calm contemplation. Ambassador Vepal mentions that he has been there before (perhaps during Agent of Change?)."Shout of Honor" *'Ondileigh' -- Visited by trade ship Momma Liberty while Rys Lin pen'Chala was a member of the crew.Necessity's Child, ch 27 P to S *'Palamar' -- One of the ports where Dutiful Passage has traded.Alliance of Equals, ch 14 *'Panore' -- A fabulous and fabulously expensive holiday destination."Quiet Knives" (See Quiet Knives) Mercenary units sometimes take easy security jobs there between more challenging assignments."Shout of Honor" *'Pelaun' -- An inhabited world that has not yet achieved space travel. Val Con was the first Scout to visit it. One of four in the smuggler's coord book found by Miri.Agent of Change, ch 24 *'Philomen' -- Pat Rin's intended holiday destination in Carpe Diem.Carpe Diem, ch 14 *'Ploster' -- delivery destination for the Uncle that Theo is headed for when gets diverted to Tokeoport.p.137, Ch 14, Ghost Ship * Pomerloo -- Where Val Con found the unit that became Jeeves. Robot servants are common there. (See Intelligent Design) *'Port Chavvy / Chavvy' -- Terran planet. Badly wounded and penniless, Bar Jan chel’Gaibin is announced dead by his mother, Delm of Clan Rinork.Trade Secret, Chapter 28 Afterwards, Jethri filled out an application in his name to the Distressed Travelers FundTrade Secret, epilogue *'Porum' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics, The Mercs * Proziski -- the planet where Er Thom and Anne met. Has fourteen moons. Chapter 2, Local Custom *'Raggtown' -- In the same sector as Theopholis? Dutiful Passage carried an urgent cargo from Raggtown to Theopholis after Daxflan failed to call for it on time. Just one reason why Clan Korval called Balance against Olanek, Clan PlemiaConflict of Honors, ch 39 Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here after Nova /First Speaker invoked Operation Plan B.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'Rooba' -- On the route from Delgado to Eylot, two ship-days from Eylot.Saltation, ch 1 *'Rosencrantz II' -- Selected by Clarence and Bechimo as the emergency destination should they have to depart Frenzel in a hurry.Dragon Ship, ch 5 *'Runig's Rock' -- an asteroid? A place that isn't very interesting, except that no one goes there. One of Clan Korval’s safe houses, implemented during Operation Plan B (see Hidden Resources) *'Seventeen Worlds' -- "Arin’s Envidaria of the Seventeen Worlds" is/was a hush-hush manifesto, thesis or action plan — the titular “Trade Secret” itself. ::Jethri searched “Seventeen Worlds” and was offered screen after screen of information on a peculiar knot of worlds along the galactic arm that were mostly Terran, and constrained by the physics of dust clouds, particle jets, and gaseous remnants of a string of supernovas. The Jumps into and out of the region were extra long, and for the next few centuries, the easiest Jump locations would be fraught with hot magnetic bubbles, essentially doubling and tripling travel time into and out of the arm.Trade Secret, chapter 13 ::To stop one world being the top spot like Liad tried to do, the Envidaria’d kept the sides even . . . and that meant worlds shouldn’t own all the ships, all the stations, all the commerce. Spadoni was ’sposed to be independent, her people free to work at what they could, while the trade org belonged to the planet system and most of the ships came from Outside. The Envidaria was supposed to make that work."Revolutionists" *'Shaltren' -- Planet. Four days from Lufkit by Terran space drive. The Chairman of the Juntavas is at Cessilee. "respectable ships do not ordinarily go to Shaltren" but two Clutch Turtles went anyway.Carpe Diem, ch 18 See (See also Quiet Knives) *'Sherzer II' -- Uninhabited gas giant in an uninhabited system; the Korval ship-stack Boss Conrad draws his fleet from is located in one of its Lagrange points.I Dare, ch 47 *'Sinfreed' -- Location of one of The Department of the Interior’s communications hubs, dealt with by The Scouts.Ghost Ship, ch 18 *'Sintia' -- where Priscilla grew up, until... *'Skardu' -- Natesa's planet of birth"Veil of the Dancer" *'Skittle' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics *'Soltier' -- A planet in the next quadrant over from Shaltren; Kore's emergency pin-beam had a spoofed address making it appear to come from here."Quiet Knives" (See Quiet Knives) *'Spadoni Station' -- In the Seventeen Worlds region. Orbits a planet with three moons. Associated with the "cheese worlds"."Revolutionists" *'Springwood' -- among the places whose coordinates Quin has memorized''Roving Gambler'' (See Roving Gambler) *'Spwao' System -- where the two planets Chustling and Vincza are located. The Orbital Market Tradedesk services the two planets. The Carresans-Dinobli trading cartel has offices there''Dragon Ship'' Chapters 11-16 *'Staeder' -- Where Daav and Aelliana take Hevelin to meet Bruce Peltzer. A Terran world. *'Stall' -- A planet in the Natterling system with surface outcroppings of pure timonium, where Scouts often come to train."Breath's Duty" (See Breath's Duty) *'Stelubia' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 32"Quiet Knives" (See Quiet Knives) *'Strabane' -- First Class Pilot Clarence O'Berin, born Strabane.Dragon Ship, ch 16 A Terran colony, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union; considerably less respectable than New Dublin. *'Surebleak' T and U *'Talanar' -- An oceanic world, where Val Con expected to be sent for his Scout Prelim."To Cut an Edge" (See To Cut an Edge) *'Talitha' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Terra' -- Terran space’s world of origin?? The Academy of Music on Terra is widely respected.Local Custom, ch 24 Daav's racing cycle needs a part shipped from Terra when he repairs it.Local Custom, ch 23 It is possible to Jump from Solcintra to the outer fringes of the Terran system in a single transition.Scout's Progress, ch 3 *'Tilene' -- Liaden planet where Jethri Gobelyn first met the unpleasant Rinork clan and made friends with Rinork's adopted son, Tan Sim pen'Akla. According to Master Trader Norn ven’Deelin Clan Ixin, "A certain practice, not entirely against guild rule, had lately surfaced upon Tilene." She is concerned about it. It could be related to the “climate changes” on Kailipso that Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin recently warned her about.Balance of Trade, Day 107, Standard Year 1118, Elthoria and Tilene *'Tinsori Light' -- a mysterious space station / Light House at the edge of the Liaden universe (or galaxy). Some say it’s haunted. By Sheriekas... or who? *'Theopholis' -- Where the showdown and Balance between Dutiful Passage and Daxflan happened. (Conflict of Honors). See Olanek, Clan Plemia *'Tokeo' -- The Pilots' Guild recommends that pilots visit Tokeoport in pairs, visibly armed, and alert for cheating; it stops just one step short of recommending that they do not visit Tokeoport at all.Ghost Ship, ch 15 where Theo meets Bechimo after being attacked by alleged FTC agents.Ghost Ship, ch 17 *'Toppa' -- moon of Surebleak (see Triga)Moon on the Hills (See Moon on the Hills) *'Tourmalin' -- Cited by Rig Tranza as an example of a planet that will insist on seeing a pilot's log to make sure the pilot hasn't been anywhere they disapprove of (Tourmalin specifically disapproves of places with a significant Juntavas presence).Saltation, ch 39 *Tradedesk -- a Regional hub for for Spwao System in Terran space. A Trade Center space station orbiting Vincza, and also serving Chustling. Connects to five other systems by direct Jumplink. Built in the 12th century, with input from the Carresens, the DeNobli (probably) and possibly Combine Commissioner Arin Tomas/Gobelyn. Jethri attended a conference there in SY 1119, when construction was not yet finished. Trade Secret, ch 15-16 Bechimo docked there in circa SY 1394 so Theo could discuss market research with Janifer Carresens-Denobli.Dragon Ship, ch 13 *'Trantor' -- Setting of the weapons test sim Theo takes when she acquires her first handgun. (Might be fictional?)Saltation, ch 28 *'Trellen's World' -- Korval has been trade representative of Trellen's World (just to Arsdred, or more widely?) for nearly two hundred Standard Years.Conflict of Honors, ch 21 *'Triga' -- moon of Surebleak (see Toppa)Moon on the Hills (See Moon on the Hills) *'Trikandle' -- An uninhabited world being terraformed by the Confederation. Site of the RosaRing tragedy."Excerpts from Two Lives" *'Troit' -- birthplace of Dagmar Collier''Conflict of Honors'', ch 42 *'Tulon' -- Where Priscilla signed on to Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 Also where Sav Rid Olanek conned Shan out of forty cantra. See Balance with Olanek, Clan Plemia * University -- Terran Sector Paladin. Location of where Anne was employed and Shan born. Chapter 10, Local Custom V to Z *'Valhalla' -- A resort world visited once by Kamele and Ella, who judged it all surface and no substance, and sadly lacking in good libraries.Ghost Ship ch 33 *'Vandar' -- Where Val Con and Miri spend most of Carpe Diem. The Scouts classified it an interdicted world due to its inhabitants not yet having achieved space flight and being unaware of the rest of the universe's inhabitants. Planet Designation I-2796-893-44.Carpe Diem, ch 5 Vandar's interdiction status eventually changed, as mentioned in "Ghost Ship" and elaborated upon in the short story "Prodigal Son." Prodigal Son (See Prodigal Son) *'Vanderbilt'"Wise Child" (See Wise Child) *'VanDyk' -- central registry of Master Traders "Local Custom" and central registry office for the service record "Conflict of Honors, chap 18" *'Vanichi' -- The Lyre Institute has a hiring hall here.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Venture' -- Planet with gambling casino where the halfling Er Thom rescued a crewmember from the Juntavas and then had to be rescued himself by Daav.Pilot of Korval (See Pilot of Korval) *'Velaskiz Rotundo' -- is a pricey place, requiring bribes to match the landing fees. Where the Pilots Guild officials evacuated from Codrescu Station are taken by Bechimo.Dragon Ship, ch 27''Dragon Ship'', Ch 30 Location of the Pilots Guild Sector Guild Master's office.Dragon Ship, ch 30 * Vincza -- one of the planets in the Spwao System, located near planet Chustling and the station Tradedesk Dragon Ship, ch 11 About Tradeship station: "an intermediate, orbital market....Bechimo's third stop on the loop....There is a Guild office on Tradedesk....The Carresens hold a smaller Festevalya on Tradedesk, for the amusement of cruise ship passengers, and those citizens of Vincza who removed to the station to escape the rain...."It takes a Master pilot to see that a pilot might fly here to Tradedesk and back to Surebleak usefully." ("Dragon Ship'', ch 11-18)'' *'Volmer' -- Val Con and Miri's destination on departing Lufkit (from which it is two days' travel using Terran warp technology, or three weeks in a Clutch vessel). A planet of the federated interests of Liad, Terra, and Clutch, and a handy starting-out point for many other destinations. Planet Designation V-8735-927-3.Agent of Change, ch 15''Saltation'', ch 33 *'VrathaSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Waymart -- Where Tyl Von sig'Alda's ship supposedly went after leaving Vandar. One Jump from Vandar and two Jumps from Liad.Plan B, ch 1 Noted for offering "much possibility in the matter of Jump points".Plan B, ch 8 A common flag-of-convenience port for Terrans, that people (such as Jethri''Trade Secret'', ch 13) and ships (such as Arin's TossSaltation, ch 41 and BechimoGhost Ship, ch 3) might claim as their home port regardless of their actual origins or likelihood of ever visiting the place.Dragon Ship, ch 31 *'Wellsend' -- Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here after Operation Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'Werthing' -- Location of a small training reserve where the Paladins sometimes go to train."Shout of Honor" *'The Wikesworlds' -- homeworld of Jermone Joyita and AI Joyita Dragon Ship, ch 19 *'Winegeld' -- World of origin of Pinglit Manufacturing Company.Conflict of Honors, ch 23 *'Ynsolt'i' -- A Liaden out-world''Dragon Ship'', ch 32 "which is located in what the Terrans call the far-outside and Master ven’Deelin calls the Edge."Balance of Trade, Day 140, SY 1118, Tarnia's Clanouse, Irikwae **In SY1118, Jethri Gobelyn met and was apprenticed to Liaden Master Trader Norn ven'Deelin, Clan Ixin, at Ynsolt'i.Balance of Trade, Day 33, SY 1118 **In SY 1394 the planet supports three orbiting trade platforms.Dragon Ship, ch 31 Bechimo and crew are attacked in orbit by DOI vessels who have allied with the Ynsolt'i Military.Dragon Ship, ch 32 *'Yonimiko-Chan' -- a space station, big hub. Kamele Waitley's ship Hoselteen docked here, ao she jumped ship to elude probable agents of The Department of the Interior References Category:Planets